


Our Home

by UniversesAdrien



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Multi, Notes, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesAdrien/pseuds/UniversesAdrien
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY, IF SOMETHING TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NOR IS IT MEANT TO HURT NCT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS.When Taeyong woke up that morning, he felt like something was missing, and after waking everyone up for their schedules, he found out.Jaehyun had left with all of his belongings.Sicheng had left with all his belongings.They just...Left.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 31





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, please don't yell at me, and enjoy this story! I hope you all have good health and please wash your hands! Practice social distancing and stay inside!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to the slowed-down version of The XX - Angels (Bashki Remix) and the slowed-down version of Winter Aid - The Wisp Sings.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Taeyong woke up that morning, he felt like something was missing. He felt around for his phone, thinking he missed his alarm. 

He didn't.

He still felt like he was missing something, and after he started to check everyone's rooms, he figured it out. Taeyong walked into the last room, where Jungwoo and Jaehyun slept, except it was just Jungwoo and an empty bed. Panic started to rise from deep inside his heart, making Taeyong run to every room once again to count how many people there were. He even went to the others' dorms.

"Kun! Have you see Jaehyun?" He yelled out, grabbing his shoulders. Kun was startled and seriously concerned for the older as it was just 5 am. 

"Taeyong, I need you to breathe and explain to me what's going on." Taeyong's eyes were still widened with panic, but his breathing became stable so that was a win for Kun. Taeyong started to explain how he went to wake up everyone but when he got to Jungwoo and Jaehyun's shared room, all of Jaehyun's stuff was gone. He didn't even leave any dust behind and it seemed like no one was living there before.

"Have you called the manager?" Taeyong shook his head.

"I wanted to see if I could find him before I had to contact any staff. It hasn't worked so far." Kun sighed, understanding his words. He couldn't imagine the stress the leader had, and to make matters worse, a panting Jaemin stumbled in.

"Hi, sorry for barging in, but we can't find Jaehyun anymore, and we can't find Sicheng either." Kun's eyes widened in shock and quickly went to Sicheng's room, only to find it empty. 

Although, this time, there was a note.

_Dear, you,_

_I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but for one, I'm sorry for leaving. And I'm sorry I broke our promise._

_After months of going back and forth, we decided that it would be best for us to go on and live our own lives. It doesn't mean we've stopped loving you or anyone in that matter, it's just that this part of our lives is over._

_Words can't even describe how much we love you._

_Jaehyun tried to write a note, but his tears kept ruining the paper, so I wrote it instead._

_You're our family, so it's not like we're going to vanish for you all to never see us again._

_Please don't look for us for a while, and when it's time, we'll tell you where we are._

_Thank you for everything, and again,_

_We're sorry._

_Love,_

_Dong Sicheng & Jung Yoonoh_

Taeyong read the letter out loud to all, now 19, members, tears flowing down his face but body forcing itself to stay strong.

He swallowed thickly, daring to look up. All Taeyong saw was his members curling into themselves, trying to hide all their tears because damn, if it wasn't bad enough, Johnny realized what day it was.

"... Isn't today our anniversary?" He whispered. 

Taeyong's efforts disappeared after that, all the pain he had in his heart bled out onto the floor as he choked out a sob. Yuta was quick to catch him before he could fall on the floor and cry himself to sleep. They let their tears fall together and held on tight, scared that someone else could fall between the cracks. Today was supposed to be filled with joy and presents, but instead, it was filled with confusion and regret.

"He hasn't moved from his spot all day. When I tried to give him some fruit, he didn't say anything and just kept looking out the window." Jeno whispered to Taeyong. Taeyong thanked him and walked over to Taeil. He thought he knew what to say, but as soon as he stepped into Taeil's space, his mouth went dry. 

Sometimes actions speak louder than words, and right now, that's what needed to happen.

Taeyong sat down and unwrapped Taeil's arms from his knees, gently placing them around his neck. Taeil simply sat there and allowed it to happen. He buried his face in Taeyong's neck and started to cry quietly, often sniffing here and then. 

Taeil hiccupped, making Taeyong hold onto him tighter. They sat there for a while and wondered how this all came about. Why they left, why together, and why now of all days? Taeyong's mind wondered endlessly and didn't notice the sniffing figure walking up to him. Looking up, he found Yuta looking at the ground, wearing Sicheng's sweater and a bracelet Yoonoh gave him for Christmas. Taeyong softened at the sight and simply opened his arm, where Yuta snuggled in as Taeil pecked his cheeks.

If someone who didn't know what was going on, walked in, it would be obvious that they were hurting. 

Fans questioned why no one had posted about their anniversary, or even posted for weeks after. 

That is until the news came out.

"Earlier this month, fans speculated as to why the group, Neo Culture Technology, or NCT, did not say anything on their 10th anniversary. After weeks of no response from any of the official accounts, the company has finally released a statement. It was said that two members of NCT and WayV have left indefinitely, with no issues of termination of the contract. The members included Jung Yoonoh, also known as Jaehyun, and Dong Sicheng, known as WinWin. The company has delayed celebrations for the group. Fans have stated that they are glad SM Entertainment is handling group members leaving better compared to ones who have left Super Junior and EXO so long ago. In other news..." Yoonoh turned off the television in silence, sighing when the weight on his shoulders didn't leave.

"We'll see them again one day. And when we do, we'll explain everything. For now, let's just have some time to ourselves." Sicheng said, pecking the other on the lips as he rested his hands on Yoonoh's hips. Yoonoh nodded and smiled a bit, the first smile since the whole situation started.

"Jisung, be careful where you throw the ball!" Jaemin yelled out. Jisung was quick to apologize but that didn't change the fact he hit a total stranger in the face with a ball.

"I'm sorry, sir! Are you alright?" Jaemin and Jisung asked worriedly. The man chuckled deeply.

"Sir? Please, that makes me feel so old and it hasn't even been that long." Jisung could recognize that voice anywhere. His eyes widened when the man placed the ball down and smiled with his dimples poking out.

They gave the group a very vague explanation as to why they last year. Of course, there was so much anger, but in the end, the group was just glad to see them again. Sicheng gave a big hug to Taeil and Yuta, being more affectionate since he left. He didn't forget to tackle down his WayV members, kissing both Ten and Kun on the cheeks.

Yoonoh got a proper smack from Johnny, but his bear hug made up for it. He had since left the name Jaehyun in the past, and went with his first name for business-related things. Yoonoh also made sure to hug Jungwoo as hard as he could.

"Are you coming back to music, or doing something else?" Dejun asked.

"Well, we are coming out with individual albums, but we won't be in the scene as much as we were. I'm opening my coffee shop in September, it'll be in China. Sicheng will be a choreographer as well." Yoonoh's voice faded slightly, reaching for Sicheng's hand for comfort. Sicheng squeezed his hand before continuing for Yoonoh.

"We're moving to China in August, to get ready for everything. We had thoughts to go to the States, but it didn't make sense. After a lot of going back and forth, Yoonoh and I decided that it would be best to move to China." Taeyong felt his heartbreaking once again, but at least this time, he's getting to say goodbye.

"Then let us throw you a goodbye party. It's the least we could do." His voice quivered. Sicheng and Yoonoh looked at each other and nodded at Taeyong.

"We'd like that, Tae." Yuta giggled wetly and held onto Taeyong's arm.

"What's your cafe called, by the way?"

"..."

"It's called, 'Our Home'."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @/universesadrien  
> Instagram: @/universesadrien  
> Wattpad: @/universesadrien
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
